


Ritual

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Splinter has a ritual for when he's alone in the lair.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> _Theme: Ritual. Less than 100 words for the challenge._   
>  _Splinter. I own nothing._

Splinter sits cross-legged in his bedroom. Hours ago, he has lit four candles and placed them around him, one at each cardinal point, like he always does at that time of the night.

Four candles, four flames, four lights in the sewers’ darkness.

Whenever a candle is almost entirely burnt, he takes another one from his supply and replaces it, avoiding any sudden moves so the wind doesn’t blow the flame up.

It’s not that he’s superstitious, but the flames must never die.

As long as they don’t, it means they’ll come back.

They’ll come back.


End file.
